


Five Minutes

by luddyda88



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luddyda88/pseuds/luddyda88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life just needs to take a pause. A five minute break where the world isn't ending, nobody is dying and happily ever after does exist. Sometimes you just need five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my head, we'll see how it evolves.

This was ridiculous; they had only been apart for a couple of hours, if even that. She could handle the separation. No problem, everything was going to be fine. "Felicity, get it together." She slumped further into her couch. "You'll see him in like, half-an-hour. Then maybe you'll stop talking to yourself."

Her and Oliver had gotten back to the city from their lengthy road trip all of five hours ago. After saying a quick goodbye, followed by a not so quick kiss, they had parted ways for the first time in six months. The separation was already aggravating her, and their plans to meet later at Thea's loft couldn't come soon enough. 

It had only been three days ago that they had been lazing around their house on a remote Washington coastline. The waves were sounding in the distance and Oliver was tracing imaginary patterns across the expanse of her naked back. She had almost nodded off when the sound of their 'Only if the World is Ending' phone rang somewhere in the depths of their small beach hideaway.

Oliver swore first, which was quickly followed by Felicity's groan of indignation. Six months, it would seem, was all the world could afford to give the couple. Oliver rolled from the bed and stretched before making his way to answer the phone. Felicity went for the now vacated pillow, it was toasty warm and, upon giving it a subtle inhale, smelled of the beach and Oliver. She pushed further into the pillow and savored the warmth.

It was all going to come crashing down. 

Oliver's quiet voice echoed in the distance and Felicity contemplated getting out of bed to see what the issue was. Sinking lower into the pillow, she closed her eyes instead. A few more minutes of peace, just a few more minutes. 

Felicity didn't know how long she had dozed off until she felt the mattress dip at Oliver's weight, his warm hand tracing the outside of her shoulder blade. 

"Five more minutes," she groaned, pushing her face further into the pillow. "Give me five more minutes and then you can tell me the news."

Oliver's deep chuckle reverberated through her body and had her squirming against the sheets. His fingers danced lazily across her skin. Defiantly, Felicity kept her eyes shut, even as his fingers skirted along the edge of her breast and down to her naked hip. 

She felt his soft exhale before his lips traced a line along her spine and down to the curve of her bottom. She moved restlessly, shifting her thighs impatiently.

"Please, Oliver," she gasped out. "Just five minutes."

His pillow was clutched desperately in her arms as she tried to maintain a semblance of a coherent thought. 

"Five minutes," he whispered against her skin, as he worked his fingers between her legs. 

She was gasping now, straining against the sheets and refusing to open her eyes. Oliver's lips were a hypnotic ghost along her back, his fingers devilish as they worked her into a frenzy.

Felicity had very little warning before she was unceremoniously flipped to her back, his pillow tossed to the wind, and despite her resolve, her eyes popped open. Oliver stood next to the bed, slowly methodically untying the grey sweats from around his waist. Hungry eyes locked on her own before glancing down to the plump lip caught between her teeth.

"Five minutes," he whispered again. Lowering his body onto hers.

"Five minutes," she moaned. Her arms sliding to his shoulders, under his arms and down his back, a familiar journey, a weathered path.

Oliver kept her eyes locked on his as he slowly entered her. Knees pushed up past his hips, her toes glancing along the back of his thighs.

They had had more exciting sex, more adventurous to be sure, but this wasn't that. This was a long standing connection, a promise, and as Felicity's body began to crest, she kept her eyes locked on the man above her. This strong, brave, hero of a man, and fell in love even more. 

His thrusts picked up speed, sure hands reaching for hers, and then she was shattering, cracking into little pieces, a distant "I love you" drifting through the air as she was slowly put back together. Oliver's body relaxed into hers, puffs of air fanning across her cheek.

"Okay, let me have it." Silence was broken and followed by Oliver's muffled laughter, his body shaking over hers before she smacked him smartly across the shoulder.

"I thought I just did?" Felicity groaned and pushed against his shoulder prompting him to roll onto his back next to her. Laughter following.

"Oliver, I'm being serious."


End file.
